This disclosure relates generally to travel coordination systems.
Travel coordination systems provide a means of travel by connecting people who need rides (i.e., “riders”) with drivers (i.e., “providers”). A rider can submit a request for a trip to the travel coordination system and the travel coordination system selects a provider to service the request by transporting the rider to their intended destination.